Shinji Takayama
SHINJI TAKAYAMA (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY Created by: Rietje-1 NAME: Shinji Takayama AGE: 25 OCCUPATION: Technician (light and sound engineering) ORIENTATION: Bisexual but more that he likes sex and the human body then really feeling attracted to both sexes. LOOKS: '''Takayama is a semi-tall guy from Japanese decent. His body type is very muscled and well-trained. He's mostly seen in a long coat covering himself up unless he gets ready to fight. Reddish brown dyed hair and a lot of scars on his back and chest from fights that went a bit too far. He never looks anyone straight into the eye and avoids any kind of intimacy with others. '''Actor: ''Masanobu Ando'' PERSONALITY: Takayama is basically a mysterious guy who doesn't show a lot of emotion, coming off as an ice king. He will follow orders once getting something in return for it (sex, money, etc) but don't expect him to be nice to you for the rest of the time being, if an enemy of yours gives him the next order, he will follow it up. He does whatever he is told to and doesn't speak a lot. He is known for when experiencing immense pain, he laughs hysterically. He doesn't talk about himself since he doesn't find it that much important to know for others and if you call him by his first name and you're not a friend of his, chances are your face won't be the same at all since he has a comfort zone for a reason (also slightly because of the Japanese culture, no-one but a potential boy/girlfriend is allowed to call him Shinji- or Taka-kun) Takayama is cunning however and knows exactly how to play into a naive human mind. When feeling lust, he doesn't care if it's having sex with a male or female because he's bisexual in a way that he simply likes to have sex when horny and finds both the male and female body beautiful in its own way. There's only one way to awake a bit of emotion - by showing him you're not afraid of him and someone who genuinely wants to get to know him, not "just to see if it's true that they say you're a loon" or anything like that, no, genuinely wanting to get to know him for who he is, prejudices aside. He only respects anyone able to stand his ground or be nice to him and mean it while facing him. LIKES: '''Experiencing pain, all kinds of martial arts and fighting techniques, learning more techniques, fighting, sex, men and women, missions, following orders, manipulating others to bring them down and get the power over them, money. When not doing one of those things, he likes to read and paint and is actually very creative and inventive. It might be contradicting with his f-cked up personality but he actually really, really likes his job and does anything to do his job up to perfection and have his boss be proud of him. '''DISLIKES: Having to play nice when not liking that person, people who claim they'll never hurt anyone: Taka's view is that everyone hurts and anyone saying they don't is a hypocritical person who doesn't know himself. He dislikes stories where the good guy kills the bad guy at the end and saves the girl - so goddamn cliché in his opinion. He dislikes spicy food because it makes him queasy. He's oddly enough not a fan of alcohol since it will make you experience life - pain, feelings, etc - less. He can stand it but that doesn't mean he likes it: extreme hot or cold weather. He also hates the typical 'classic family' and traditional role patterns - he thinks females should be able to be dominant and kick ass as well when needed and hates a typical "Knight in shining armor" kind of ways. STRENGTHS: Manipulating, very cunning, very agile and flexible, knows several kinds of martial arts, has an extremely high pain tolerance, level-headed, creative, inventive and imaginative. WEAKNESSES: '''While he is able to dodge attacks and will see it coming, when it comes to simple plain running away, he's not that great actually. A regular person will be able to keep up with him. He shows few emotion which will cause him to be trusted by no-one. Because of his incredible variety of practicing fighting sports and being good at it, and his high pain tolerance he will overestimate himself quickly, leading to keep on going fighting and taking stabs and beatings while he should just run away to save himself. His slight showing of emotion to anyone who can take him and be genuinely not afraid of him will become a weakness in the long run. He's so devoted to his job he'll keep on working even when his body says no and it might end in people swamping him with work since "He will do it since he loves his job". He follows any order and thus while being very manipulative, he's easy to manipulate as well. Also, he doesn't speak English all that well actually. It's some odd muttering with his Japanese accent shining through, making it hard to, when he DOES talk, understand what he's saying. Also can't stand spicy food because he gets queasy from it. '''FEARS: He fears getting stabbed in a deadly spot and going blind. Oddly enough he has never learnt how to swim and so he is afraid of getting into the water. He's also afraid of eating unfamiliar food just in case it's queasy and he's actually afraid of needles and anything coming close to his eyes. RELATIONSHIPS: He probably has had sex with some of his co-workers and actually is pretty intrigued by a certain person on the work floor that might possibly end in a “real” crush. FAMILY: '''A father and mother (Dad is rich salesman, mom a housewife), three brothers and two sisters. He’s the black sheep of the family, obviously. '''BIO: '''Takayama grew up in a quite big family with this father being a successful salesman and his mother being a housewife. His father earned quite some money and sure Takayama and well, the whole family, had nothing to complain about. That's exactly why Takayama did. He didn't want a normal life, since from early days he knew he was different. From being a little kid he liked slapping himself, slamming his head against a wall, rolling out of his bed on purpose and would stare fascinated at bruises or cuts in his own body. In teenage years, he started cutting himself just to see his own blood flow and it would calm him down. The fact that his body could heal so quickly amazed him beyond belief and he was incredibly interested in knowing about it. Obviously his family didn't understand and sent him to all kinds of psychiatrists to get rid of this behavior or find a reason why he did it. But for Takayama, he simply liked pain and seeing his body in action to heal itself. He was in any group the odd one out and frankly, he didn't give a damn. He liked standing out, whether positive or negative. When he was 18 and had finished highschool he just moved out, not wanting to be stuck at home anymore. He lived on streets, crashed in abandoned buildings or slept at couches of 'friends' and lived a rough life, getting into fights with others daily. One day it went too far and he overestimated himself while fighting four men who stabbed him in the gut and left him for dead. It was only because a random bystander had seen this and brought him to the hospital that saved his life. Takayama decided that it was enough and he had to become a skilled fighter first before taunting the big guys. He went back to his family who let him back in but live in the basement and told him he had to earn some money to stay with them. His still dead-ass rich Dad found a way for him to both do a technician assistant job and at the same time study to get a diploma and at the age of 24 he got a diploma as a technician. He meanwhile spent all of his money on martial arts training since he wanted to become a skilled fighter as well just in case he'd run into another big group of tough guys again. He's seen at his job being busy all the time and only speaking when spoken to or when trying to seduce a female or a gay/bisexual male. '''OTHER: Lives in the basement of his parent’s home but is clearly the outcast of the family. He was enrolled as a bachelor for Ladette by his family because it would teach him manners towards females. Don't even think of calling him by his first name as long as you're not at a lover status with him. He's okay with Taka though.